The Occurrence at the Nile River
by Live For Your Dreams
Summary: “Serenity,” he thought. Visions of the woman filled his head: her unsurpassing beauty, her kindness, and her love for living things.


The Occurrence at the Nile River  
  
It was a very hot day. The sun burned down and scorched the land. Many people had gathered together in the royal throne room. The air was thick with must. The scent of sweat filled every nose. Suddenly the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the room. All were silent, for they were a waiting to see who the person might be.  
A man appeared. This man was no stranger but was known throughout the kingdom. Many people began to whisper, "Why is that man going before the pharaoh? What crime has he committed?" The questions were not answered for nobody knew except the pharaoh, his daughter, and the man.  
The man was known not only for his loyalty to the pharaoh but for the way he looked. He had dark skin, and his hair was jet-black. His most amazing feature was his eyes; they were a deep dark blue, like looking into the depths of the ocean. It was like seeing into his soul; all his emotion was shown in them. But today they were empty and lifeless.  
As the man slowly walked, all he could think about was the woman he loved. "Serenity," he thought. Visions of the woman filled his head: her unsurpassing beauty, her kindness, and her love for living things. He thought of all the times they had spent together.  
Before he knew it, he was standing before the pharaoh. The pharaoh called for a servant. A lowly servant hurried to his side. As he whispered something in the servant's ear. The man's heart began to race for he knew death was near. A moment later the servant returned with a scythe.The pharaoh took the scythe and raised it high. The man kneeled with thoughts of Serenity in his head but soon they turned to thoughts of how he could escape. The pharaoh brought the scythe down.  
Part 2  
A lowly servant walked to the river so he could get a drink to quench his thirst. That's when he saw her, a vision of loveliness. She was like a picture of an angel, framed by her long golden hair. Her eyes were the color of the sky with a hint of gray. She was breath taking. He knew instantly that he was in love.  
As the woman turned around, she gasped. She had thought she had been alone; this was her private place. It was a secluded place and if anyone saw him there he would be killed. She quickly asked, "What are you doing here? Do you not know the punishment for trespassing on the princess' private grounds?"  
"I am sorry your highness. I did not know I was trespassing.  
Please forgive me for saying this but I am captivated by your beauty"  
The woman was shocked for no man had ever called her beautiful  
before.  
She stared at the man and said, "I forgive you. Now please hurry  
before somebody sees you. You could get killed."  
"Thank you for your kindness but may I ask your name before I  
leave."  
"My name is Serenity. Now goodbye."  
"May I see you again Serenity?"  
"Meet me when the sun touches the horizon tonight. Now go."  
"Until tonight my sweet Serenity."  
Serenity and the man met many times, and soon they both had confessed their love for each other. They thought nothing could go wrong. They soon found out they were mistaken.  
It was dark and nobody was awake except the guards and the lovers.  
"Serenity," the man whispered. "I'm so glad I found you," he said.  
"And I too," Serenity whispered back.  
"We have nothing to fear now. If they have not found out about our love yet they never will."  
"I hope you're right. I couldn't bare it if I lost you."  
"Remember what I told you. Death can't stop love; it can only delay it for awhile."  
A noise was heard by Serenity.  
"What's that?" she asked.  
"I don't know," he answered.  
Soon a booming voice was heard and a tall figure appeared, "By order of the pharaoh you must be arrested."  
The guard walked over and pulled the man's hands behind his back.  
"I am taking you to the pharaoh."  
"No! Don't, please don't!" shouted Serenity.  
"I'm sorry princess but you know the punishment for trespassing on royal grounds," said the guard.  
The guard took the man away but before he was out of sight the man turned his head back to Serenity and he mouth the words "I love you" to her. When he had disappeared out of her sight she started to cry.  
The man stood before the pharaoh.  
"Were you on royal grounds without permission?" asked the pharaoh.  
"Yes, your majesty."  
"Were you talking to my daughter?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you love my daughter?"  
"Yes."  
Anger boiled inside the pharaoh. If someone loved his daughter she would be taken away from him. He would be alone but he would not let that happen. "Then you are hereby sentenced to death."  
Part 3  
As the scythe came down, the man rolled out of the way. He quickly jumped up, and kicked the scythe out of the pharaoh's hands. He then ran for it. He knew many guards were after him. If he could just reach the place where he and Serenity first met, he would be safe. No one else knew where it was. He ran quickly as the sand burned his feet. He led them through many alleys and lost them. He ran to the place where he first saw that vision of loveliness.  
There she was, Serenity. She was lying next to the river. She looked up at the sound of his footsteps. She gasped as she saw the love of her life. He ran to her with open arms. She ran to him tears of joy running down her face. Just when they were about to embrace each other, the man fell to the ground.  
The man lay dead on the floor of the royal throne room. He had been decapitated. The man was gone, but his last thoughts were of his one true love, Serenity.  
The End 


End file.
